


Superstar: A "What If It's You?" Fanmix

by OnTheGround2012



Series: What If It's You? [8]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CD covers, Collage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Digital Art, Fanmix, Graphics, Inspired by Music, Links to Listen, M/M, Music, Music Recs, Playlist, Song Lyrics, Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Fanmix for my stackson series "What If It's You?"





	Superstar: A "What If It's You?" Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> This is one more fanmix I've made for Stackson Week (Day 1: Media Inspired). I think the songs really show the mood of the series and the feelings of the characters, and I hope people will recognize that if they listen to it. Also, all the songs are very special to me, so it's been a chance to do something cool with them that I can share with more people.
> 
> Feedback would be great since it's been a lot of work, I always want to know what people think of anything I share, so yeah, it'd be nice to find out.
> 
> And well, this is probably my last fanmix in a long time, now I need a break.
> 
> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/185046052453/for-stacksonweeks-day-1-media-inspired).

 

Playlists @ [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/69Cenbi2F0znIlc2ZwSqHf) + [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7RhzJ69Tzs&list=PLjDSjtPXvw3AsY3YUoW0GqMuWo251PtfZ)

 

**1\. Take That / Could It Be Magic**

Spirits move me, every time I'm near you  
Whirling like a cyclone in my mind  
You're my life line, angel of my lifetime  
Answer to all answers I can find

Baby I want you come, come, come into my arms  
Let me feel the wonder of all of you  
Could it be magic now, now, now and hold on fast  
Could this be the magic at last?

 

**2\. Boyzone / Let Your Wall Fall Down**

I look into your eyes, see that you're afraid of something  
But you don't want to leave if there's no place to hide  
But how are you going to breathe with your head in the water?  
Everybody dreams if they dare to look inside

So let your wall come down  
And some love come in  
'Cause the time is now, to stand together  
Let these words ring true  
Let the light come through  
Let it shine, oh, whoa

 

 **3.**   **Ben Hazlewood /** **Stay Tonight**

Your touch on me suddenly I feel no pain  
You fill my life I have learnt to love again  
Taking this chance I will never regret  
I've learnt a lesson that I won't forget  
Everything in you is setting me free  
I only want you to see  
Baby I love you  
  
Stay tonight  
I get lost lying here by your side  
Stay tonight  
With out you I could never survive  
Stay tonight  
  
I know I'm holding onto something I can believe in  
You've shown me your soul and it feels like I'm finally breathing

 

**4\. Marina / Karma**

It’s funny how it all goes down  
Don’t be sorry when it comes around  
I’m like “Oh my god, I think it’s karma”

Ain’t it funny how it all adds up  
When you’re always trying to push your luck  
I’m like “Oh my god, I think it’s karma”

 

**5. Ben Hazlewood / Wanted**

Give me your love, well that's all I wanted  
Give me your love, well that's all I wanted  
I've been giving your love from the start  
All along you've been hiding your heart  
Give me your love, well that's all I wanted  
Wanted wanted wanted

I see from my eye line your skies are not kind  
We're going under and I've lost my mind  
There’s something in my bones and I can’t let you go  
This burning inside like I've never known

Save my soul now  
I want to drown  
I’ve been falling breaking down  
Over you (Over you)  
Over you (Over you)  
Over you (Over you)

 

**6\. Marina / Superstar**

Before I met you, I pushed them all away  
Soon as I kissed you, I wanted you to stay  
What I like about you is you know who you are  
What you like about me is I know what I'm not

And I, I know that you never sleep, oh  
So impossible to dream  
When you're far away from me  
Oh I, I'm all you could ever need, oh  
So impossible to breathe  
I love the way

I love the way we worked so hard  
Yeah, we've come so far  
Baby, look at me, you're my superstar  
When I'm afraid, when the world's gone dark  
Come and save my day, you're my superstar

Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Superstar, superstar

You never judge me for any of my fears  
Never turn your back, always keep my body near  
All of the days that we spend apart  
My love is a planet revolving your heart

 

 **7\. Ruelle / War Of Hearts**  

 

I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to  
I can't help but want you  
I know that I'd die without you

Stay with me a little longer  
I will wait for you  
Shadows creep  
And want grows stronger  
Deeper than the truth

 

**8\. Ben Hazlewood / Months & Miles**

I'll be home soon  
Because I love you  
I'll be home soon  
Because I love you  
So come let me lay my bed  
So we never lie alone

 

**9\. Boyzone / Everything I Own**

I would give anything I own  
Give up my life, my heart, my home  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again

You taught me how to love  
Body and soul  
Body and soul

 

**10\. Ben Hazlewood / Throw Your Weight On Me**

Hiding with your heart on an open road  
Why you traveling so far from all you know  
How do you survive  
This force of life

Running from the souls that have brought you down  
This silence can be freeing but listen now  
Let me be the sound  
To pull you out

Hurting, crashing over  
Just stay with me  
I won't let you drown

Falling, so unsteady  
Just stay with me  
I won't let you drown

Throw your weight on me, throw your weight on me  
Throw your weight on me, throw your weight on me  
No, I won't let you drown

Can you let me in beside you to fight these fears  
And we'll conquer all the pain from our stolen years  
And we will survive  
This force of life

When the fire in your heart is replaced with doubt  
And love becomes a word you deny yourself  
Let me be the sound  
To pull you out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Kudos and thoughts would be very appreciated :)


End file.
